<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Date Night by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644944">Not So Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom'>Itsbadgerbadgermushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio pulled up outside of your house ready to pick you up for your date. Putting the car in park, he gave himself one last look over in the rearview mirror before unclipping his seatbelt and exiting the vehicle. He walked up the pathway towards your front door and knocked, eagerly awaiting to see you moving behind the frosted glass. After a few moments without a response he knocked again. Still nothing. Concern filling his body he tried the door knob – it was unlocked. Opening the door slowly he cautiously entered your hallway. ‘What if something has happened?’ he thought anxiously.</p><p>“Y/N?” He called.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Sensing trouble, he made quick work of the staircase and scanned the landing for the door that looked like it could belong to your bedroom. One stood, slightly ajar, with soft light slipping through the crack. He approached slowly, calling your name again. Gladio wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but the sight that met his concerned gaze broke his heart in two. You were sat crossed legged in the middle of your bed, face tear-stained, with clothes strewn about all over the place.</p><p>“Y/N? What’s wrong doll? Why aren’t you dressed?”</p><p>Bloodshot eyes met his own amber orbs and you found yourself biting back a sob. ‘Gods, why did he have to see me like this? Especially looking all perfect and smouldering with his sexy beard and half ponytail’ you chastised yourself internally, all the while feeling Gladio’s gaze burning holes into your pudgy body.</p><p>“Nothing looked good…” you muttered.</p><p>“Huh?” the confusion evident in Gladio’s deep voice.</p><p>“I was trying to get ready for our date, but nothing I put on looked good. I just look huge and awful…” The sob you were holding in escaped your mouth and the second wave of tears began. Gladio felt his stomach wrench and in one involuntary movement he came over to where you were sitting on the bed and placed himself to the side of you, rubbing small circles on your bare back in an attempt to soothe you. Feeling his touch against your exposed skin made you recoil slightly.</p><p>“Don’t” you bawled. “Please don’t touch me… I’m fucking awful, everything I wear looks awful. I’m huge, Gladio. I don’t look good enough for you to be seen with me… my body… all this fucking cellulite and fat…” Your entire body was shaking with your weeping and you were struggling to get your words out. Gladio remained silent, his jaw clenched. He hated seeing you like this, hated knowing that you didn’t see yourself the way he did. Six, he wished he could make you see exactly what he saw. He loved your thick thighs, your soft stomach, the contrast between the valley of your waist and the peaks of your hips when you laid on your side. The fact you carried weight was of no concern to him at all, he loved YOU. His beautiful, bright shining star that came to him in the darkness and lit his path for him ever since.</p><p>“Babe…” He placed his calloused hands around your soft middle and pulled you into his lap – causing you to cry out, the fact this perfectly chiselled specimen had his hands on your fat stomach made you feel sick with embarrassment. “Stop trying to pull away from me.” His tone became firm but still filled with the softness you’d become accustomed to. He cupped the side of your face and gently turned your head so you were facing him.</p><p>“Astrals, Y/N, you have no idea how much I love your body, do you? How much it destroys me seeing you like this? I love you, Y/N, LOVE you – with every fibre of my being. You’re so gorgeous. It kills me that you can’t see it.”</p><p>Your gaze met his and you could see the tears that pricked his amber eyes. You blushed under his loving stare and closed your eyelids while he brushed away the remaining evidence of your weeping with his thumb. He could feel the tension and rigidity in your body soften and he pulled you closer to his chest, burying his face into your soft (Y/H/C) hair. You drank in his scent, spicy from his chosen cologne, and nuzzled into his shirt.</p><p>“I’ll cancel our dinner reservation, babe” he murmured into your hair.</p><p>“You don’t have to” you tried your best to sound convincing “I’ll just throw something on and we can still go, I can be ready in 20 minutes, we could still make it.”</p><p>“I’ve got a better idea” Gladio whispered huskily, pulling back from you so he could look you in the eyes – showing you he meant every word he was about to say. “I’m going to spend tonight showing you exactly how much I love, no WORSHIP, your body.”</p><p>He pushed the clothes that were scattered on the bed onto the floor with one hand while he used his free arm to position you gently on your back. He placed himself between your thighs and knelt in front of you, surveying each and every curve, smiling to himself all the while, using his large hands to diligently map the contours of your body, giving the padding on your hips a suggestive squeeze. He repositioned himself above you, using his strong arms for support and placed his mouth beside your ear:</p><p>“I’m going to make sure you know just how sexy you are Y/N, I’m going to make you feel so good that you won’t ever doubt it again.” He growled quietly, his soft stubble grazing against your neck.</p><p>“Gladio…” his name escaped from your lips softly.</p><p>Before you had chance to say anything else he captured your mouth with his own in a scorching kiss – a sure sign of his intentions for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Gladio placed his free hand behind your neck and pulled you closer to him, allowing his lips to press against yours more forcefully, eliciting a soft moan from you. You felt him smile into the kiss, relishing in the effect his exploits were having. He used his thick tongue to part your lips, hungrily searching inside of your mouth to connect with your own. You eagerly reciprocated, yearning to taste him. Your tongues moved back and forth, working in unison, working together in a way that only the two of you knew how. You dragged your teeth along Gladio’s bottom lip, earning you a groan resonating deep in his chest and igniting a fire within him that he couldn’t contain. He rolled himself onto his back, taking you with him so you were now on top straddling him, his eyes ravenously flitted over your body and his hands found refuge at the soft padding of your hips. You were completely exposed to him, and he fucking loved it.</p><p>“Mmmmm” he hummed to himself as he ran his hands from your hips to your thighs. You inwardly began to panic, not enjoying the fact that you were on full display. All you could think about was your fat rolls, your stomach being exposed fully to him, the stretch marks that littered your body and your dimply cellulite covered thighs. You could feel the shame bubbling in the pit of your stomach, unable to stand the gaze of Gladio any longer, you turned your head away and looked at the floor at the side of the bed. Gladio must have sensed your inner turmoil as he gave your thighs a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Hey doll, look at me.”</p><p>And yet, you could not bring yourself to meet his amber gaze.</p><p>“Babe, please?”</p><p>With much reluctance you brought your eyes to his, chest flushing with embarrassment.</p><p>“There she is…” he smiled. “Absolutely beautiful…”</p><p>You offered him a weak smile in return while you inwardly staved off your impending panic attack. This was the first time Gladio had ever seen your body like this, usually you were pretty insistent on having sex under the covers with him on top so that he could see as little of your body as possible. Tonight, however, Gladio was in control and he wasn’t going to have any of your self-doubt and hatred for your own body stop him from giving you the best sex of your life. He wanted to see and explore every inch of you. He wanted to empower you.</p><p>“Fuck babe… look at you.” His hands moved along the contours of your body, across your hips where he lingered long enough to grab a good handful of your love handles and pull you down into him, his excitement clearly evident beneath you and enough to push your negative thoughts to the back of your mind. You allowed yourself to succumb to him and his smouldering scrutiny. His hands grabbed at your waist firmly and he pushed his hips upwards, his erection meeting your panty clad core. You were the one to hiss this time.</p><p>“Fuck Gladio…”</p><p>“You like that babe? You like the way my big hands feel at your tiny waist? How they feel gripping those beautiful hips of yours? They’ll feel even better there when you’re riding me…”</p><p>You were rocking your own hips against him now, desperate to feel the friction against your core, desperate to feel him.</p><p>“Gladdy” you purred.</p><p>“You like that, doll? You like the thought of sinking down onto my cock?” His words had you feeling hazy.</p><p>“Yes, Gladdy…” your eyes closed and you threw your head back slightly.</p><p>“That’s my girl” he growled. “But there’s just one problem…”</p><p>Your eyes snapped open and met his.</p><p>“You’re still wearing your underwear” he smirked.</p><p>“You’ve still got all your clothes on” you shot back, a coy smile on your lips as you pawed at the hem of his shirt. Without a word, Gladio lifted his back slightly and make quick work of the offending article, exposing his magnificently chiselled body.</p><p>“Gods, you look good” you moaned.</p><p>“I’ll look even better with my pants off” he teased. You moved off him so he could strip his pants and boxers off and shimmied yourself out of your underwear. Gladio laid back down at the bed and winked at you:</p><p>“Where were we?”</p><p>You obliged and resumed your position atop Gladio, except this time there was nothing between his excitement and your dripping heat. Gladio passed his calloused hands over your soft skin, marvelling at how lovely it felt under his touch. He moved slowly from your stomach and up to your pillowy breasts. His thumb ghosted across your right nipple while he took a handful with his left hand.</p><p>“Gods they feel so good” he breathed. “So soft.” His thumb continued to trace small circles on the sensitive bud of your nipple and he gulped as your chest began to heave in arousal. You barely noticed his left hand leave your breast until you felt pleasure radiating from your little bundle of nerves at your mound. He knew exactly how to play you, how to work you to your peak so that he could watch you come undone. He dipped his fingers underneath to the entrance of your pussy, groaning as he felt your slickness against his fingertips.</p><p>“Mmmm, baby you’re so fucking wet for me. You’re such a good girl, getting wet like this.” He trailed your juices up to your clit, giving himself the lubrication he needed to rub your button rhythmically. Your moan escaped you violently, the feeling of Gladio working your clit while diligently maintaining his caressing of your nipple becoming overwhelming. You bucked your hips into his fingers, Gladio taking that as a hint that you needed to feel something more. You needed to be filled. But he didn’t want to give you what you wanted just yet, he wanted to draw this out. He continued his ministrations against your sensitive bud delighting in your cries of pleasure.</p><p>“What do you want baby?” he purred.</p><p>“I…. Gla…. Ngggh… I need… you… Gladdy”</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>He had you exactly where he wanted you and you knew it.</p><p>“I.. need… you inside… Gladdy… please” you rasped.</p><p>Gladio pushed a thick finger inside and smirked as you squirmed above him, the sound of your pleasure reverberating around the room. He added a second finger and then a third while you rewarded his efforts with cries of delight as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You were panting now, and oh so aware that you were edging towards your peak. Gladio knew this too, your walls felt so tight around his fingers and your eyes clouded with carnal hunger. He wanted you to come, but not now, not like this. He withdrew his fingers from your entrance just as you were about to hit your crescendo, laughing slightly as you whined and pouted at him.</p><p>“If you’re going to come then I want you to come around my dick. I want to feel every inch of that pussy as you come undone on top of me. I want to watch you lose yourself baby.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Gladdy” You begged.</p><p>“No, sweetheart. I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>The thought of riding Gladio filled you with slight terror, never before had you exposed yourself in such a way while having sex and you weren’t even sure how to do it so it felt good. However, your thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Gladio’s massive cock pressing eagerly against your sex.</p><p>“You ready gorgeous?”</p><p>You nodded in response.</p><p>“Just take it nice and slow, babe. Do what feels comfortable, okay? Work at your own rhythm.” He placed his large hands at your hips and lifted you slightly, lining himself up with your warm slit. With one last look of affirmation he slowly lowered you onto his length, groaning at how tight you felt around him. You gasped as his head passed over your g-spot and rolled your hips in response, delighting in the repeated sensation. Slowly you worked him, bucking and rolling your hips until you got into a steady rhythm. Gladio devoured you with his eyes, swallowing hard as he watched your breasts bounce up and down, chanting your name like an unholy prayer. You were an absolute vision to him, the epitome of sexy.</p><p>“Gods you’re so fucking beautiful” he husked. “You drive me fucking wild, you know that? Your body is so fucking…” he was cut off by a guttural moan that escaped his lips. Your hands were placed firmly on his pecs, using him as a support as you fucked him senseless. The room was filled with the sounds of his grunts and your mewling. A symphony of pure debauchery, the rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh – the sound of sex.</p><p>“Fucccckkkkk” Gladio hissed as his jaw clenched. He was close, he could feel it building in his abdomen. But he couldn’t give in to pleasure, not yet. Not until you had fallen apart on top of him, moaning his name.</p><p>“Gladdy…” you breathed “You feel so good. I’m getting… I’m getting close” Your movements became sloppier and erratic as you chased your orgasm. Your vision clouded and you could feel your legs begin to give out from underneath you. “Gladdy… I…”</p><p>Sensing your crescendo was imminent, Gladio grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto his cock with every one of your thrusts, rocking his own hips in tandem with yours.</p><p>“Let go, babe. Come with me.”</p><p>The coil of pressure that had been building in your stomach sprung violently. Gladio’s name tumbled out of your mouth as your velvet walls convulsed around him, enough to send him falling into his own orgasm.</p><p>“Shit, babe” he exhaled, hips jerking upwards as he spilled his cum inside of you. A cacophony of pleasure filled the room as you both hissed one another’s name.</p><p>Moans and groans subsided into soft panting, the smell of sex and sweat heavy in the air. Gladio gazed adoringly up at you as you came down from the heights of your release, tracing light patterns along your ribs. Your skin prickled at his touch, bumps becoming visible in the soft lamplight, the sensation of Gladio’s fingertips bordering on ticklish.</p><p>“Was… was I okay?” you asked hesitantly, snapping Gladio from his post-orgasm daydreaming.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The sex… was I okay? I’ve never done…” you trailed off.</p><p>Gladio wrapped his arms around your waist and rolled you over so you were laid facing each other. He tucked the stray strands of hair around your face behind your ear and traced the curve of your cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>“You were amazing, doll” He whispered. “You looked so sexy, I don’t think you could have been any sexier.”</p><p>You blushed at his words, burying your face into the space between the crook of his neck and his shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around you in a loving embrace.</p><p>“In fact, I think it might just be my new favourite thing.”</p><p>“Even better than cup noodles?”</p><p>“Even better than cup noodles.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Wow. High praise indeed.”</p><p>There was silence, except for the soft pattering of the rain that had just started against the window. Gladio’s voice was barely above a whisper:</p><p>“I love you. I need you to understand that. I love you, exactly as you are. I love everything about you and I don’t want you to ever think that you’re not enough or that I don’t love your body, because I do. I love it so much. Don’t ever doubt my love and devotion for you, you’re the first thing I want to see when I wake and the last thing I see at night and I want that for the rest of my life.”</p><p>You didn’t respond with words, but you didn’t have to. As you nuzzled further into Gladio’s chest he knew that you understood he meant every word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>